


What Fear Wants

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Years ago, by the power vested in MiM, Jack and Pitch were married, intended to work well together. But they never actually met. Or they did, but Pitch didn’t bother to speak to Jack much. Neither know they’re married, until Pitch (pre or post movie) discovers some old book/tapestry that says they are.Pitch manages to manipulate things so that he can *demand* Jack (maybe threatening not to use the nightmare sand in exchange for him). The Guardians (or just Jack) relent and Jack leaves to live with Pitch.Now Pitch does not attempt to defile Jack the moment they’re alone in his realm. He is cold at first and happy to give the boy a separate room. However, they have an argument, and Pitch starts demanding Jack give him a kiss each night before bed, more to humiliate him. One night, Pitch is particularly nasty about it and forces a rough kiss on the boy...[cut for length] "Pitch didn’t plan to kiss Jack like that. Unfortunately, Jack’s started developing fears that Pitch didn’t account for in their weird arranged-marriage situation. Includes vague references to violence that doesn’t happen in the story.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 50
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	What Fear Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/20/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "It frightens Jack and he cries, and Pitch feels guilty, and soon becomes determined to make it up to him. He stops demanding kisses and tries to make things better. Eventually he tells Jack he can return to the surface again.
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> * Pitch making Jack wear more formal clothing.  
> * Pitch is confused that the Nightmares aren’t agitated around Jack, before he realises it’s because Jack is experiencing grief, not fear.  
> * Jack is never afraid of Pitch until that kiss. He’s a natural fighter, but doesn’t know what will happen next after that. He knows some things about sex but he’s never had it.  
> * Somehow magical happy ending ;D"

As soon as he pulled away from Jack, Pitch knew that he’d turned an absurd situation into something far, far different. He stared at Jack, his eyes wide, his lips and tongue still tingling with the taste of Jack’s mouth, his body thrilling with the rush of fear flowing from Jack as it never had before, even with the dry, unhappy kisses he had demanded after discovering that the Man in the Moon had married them without their knowledge.  
  
Jack feared this. And why shouldn’t he? Pitch was awful, wasn’t he? And what was the awful thing that was all too likely to happen in an arranged marriage?  
  
Pitch forced himself to let go of Jack, every atom of him screaming that he must hold on to this fearful boy. _Why must Jack have had this fear?_ Pitch asked himself uselessly as Jack staggered away from him, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.  
  
“Now what?” he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
“Go to your room,” Pitch said, backing away further as his words made Jack even more fearful. “Go to your room and…lock yourself in.” Jack shuddered, but obeyed. _Thank anything that can be thanked_. He didn’t turn his back on Pitch until he was out of sight.  
  
Pitch sagged against the wall as soon as Jack was gone, cursing the situation, himself, but most of all the Man in the Moon. Why this? What was it expected to solve? And—Pitch ground his teeth and clenched his fists—why hadn’t he prepared for this at all? He hadn’t planned for the nightly kiss he required from Jack to turn the way it had, he had acted on pure instinct, desire only to increase Jack’s fear, a fear he hadn’t known had been growing so strong until his lips were on Jack’s.  
  
The kisses he had shared with Jack before tonight had been Pitch’s way of poking fun at the Moon’s insistence on terming the bond between him and Jack a “marriage”. Look, Moon, look how married we are! We kiss each other good night, don’t you see how harmonious we are in our desire for each other?  
  
But Pitch, so far from human as he was, had forgotten that for many of them, there was far, far more to desire than this. It was his turn to shudder. The part of him that was Pitch, or maybe the part of him that was not Pitch—the part of him that knew the Boogeyman was his role and not his self, didn’t want anything to do with that form of desire, especially not with an unwilling partner.  
  
Especially not when he himself would be another unwilling partner.   
  
Only the inescapable part of him that survived on fear would be satisfied by him forcing himself on Jack, and only because that was what Jack feared from Pitch. Pitch knew the distinction was probably only important to him.   
  
But he refused to be that kind of monster.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Get out,” Pitch said to the door of Jack’s room. “Get out before…just get out.”  
  
“What about what the Man in the Moon said?” Jack asks. “Can we even…stay apart?”  
  
“I don’t care what the Moon said. I thought…Jack…I don’t think I can explain this to you. You might think it’s simple, but I never…never wanted…I’m going to lock myself in my room in an hour. Leave then. Stay away from me.”  
  
“What if the Moon tells me I can’t?”  
  
“When has listening to him done you any good?”  
  
“When has ignoring him been possible?”  
  
Pitch scowls. “I’ll make it possible. I’m terrible, aren’t I?”


End file.
